Akko of blades
by GustavoBV
Summary: Akko, la chica torpe de la clase la cual decide tomar otro camino al conocer a alguien nuevo y tener una nueva vida lejos de lo que una vez llamo 2do hogar. Mini-Crossover, Actualización lenta, parejas mostrdas: por ahora ninguna.
1. Chapter 1

**Akko of blades**

Antes de que digan "aAhh esTo es Un CrSsover coN PalAdins" si lo se, pero me di cuenta de que algunos crossovers no se leen por que la gente no se interesa asi que la mejor manera de hacerlo es directo a uno de los dos *(en este caso lwa porque el de paladins es escaso y la historia se lleva acabo alli)* y tambien quiero decir que ninguno de los dos me pertenecen (paladins a Hirez y LWA a trigger). Ahora sin más que decir empecemos.

Cap 1:la daga misteriosa "*suspiro* ¿porque las clases son tan aburridas?" pregunto una akko muy diferente a la original (osea en vez de animada y optimista, ven una triste y pesimista).

"Akko solo porque sea una escuela de magia no significa que no es como las otras" Dijo Lotte tratando de mostrale como es en realidad.

"Ademas no es como si por tener magia iba a ser diferente"dijo Sucy con su expresión deprimida de siempre.

"Pero como voy a ser igual que Chariot si ni siquiera puedo volar una escoba" dijo Akko aun deprimida.

"No te preocupes tarde o temprano lo lograras" dijo Lotte intentan recuperar a su optimista amiga.

"O tal vez nunca" Dijo sucy.

"Sucy no ayudas" le dijo lotte a sucy entre dientes porque akko sentia que tenia razon.

"Bueno creo que me voy, estare en el cuarto si menecesitan" dijo akko.

Despues de eso Akko se fue cabizbaja a la habitacion compartida, pero lcuando abrio la puerta se sorprendio al ver que habia una daga clavada en el escritorio.

"Que demo-" dijo akko analizando la daga.

Tal parecia que tenia cintas rosas en las manga y era de color azul mar, tambien tenia algunos dientes en la parte filosa y, lo más importante, era la nota de abajo que decia "encuentrame a las 8:30 p.m en el patio trasero tengo una propuesta para ti akko" la cual fue firmada por alguien llamada maeve.

"¿maeve?" Dijo akko con confusión pensando *¿esto es real o solo una broma pesada?¿por que tan tarde?¿quien es maeve?.*

**¿donde esta la sala del ordenador?** (ok no presten atencion a esta pregunta es solo un chiste ok).

Monton de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza hasta el sonido de una puerta abriendose lentamente la saco de su trance.

Reaccionando rapido Akko lanzo la daga al techo (no sin antes agarrar la nota) y se clavo lo sucicientemente bien para no caerse.  
Despues se abrio la puerta mostrando a Lotte con cara de preocupación por la actitud de Akko anteriormente tuvo.

"Akko ¿estas bien?" Pregunto "¿¡CUÁL DAGA!?" Grito Akko pensando que lotte la vio (a la daga en si. no a Akko lanzandola ok).

"¿De que hablas?" Lotte ahora confundida pregunto.

"Nada nada" dijo Akko sacudiendo sus manos rapudamente en el aire haciendo un gesto de -no habia pasado nada-.

"Valeee..." dijo lotte aun más confundida "solo queria saber si ¿estas bien?, ya que te fuiste tan deprimida que no sabia que iba a pasar despues asi que decidi venir a preguntarte eso"explico Lotte a Akko.

"Si si todo esta bien, todo esta excelente"  
Dijo Akko tratando de disimular que no pasa nada.  
"Bien es un alivio, AH y casi se me olvida tenemos la noche libre asi quee... ¿tienes algun plan o algo parecido que nos meta en problemas?" Le pregunto lotte ya que no queria perderse un capitulo de la novela que esta leyendo.

"Yoooo..." dijo Akko pensando (otra vez) viendo un poco para el suelo hasta que vio la nota en su bolsa del uniforme y dijo "no nada. Solo dar un paseo nocturno".

"Ok entonces estamos bien" dijo lotte con una sonrisa y yendo fuera de la habitacion

"Siii.. bien" dijo el bien susurrando tan bajo que apenas ella misma se escucho.  
Unos segundos despues cerro la puerta y enfoco la vista en la daga que para su sorpresa soporto en el techo lo suficiente mientras conversaba con lotte. Cuando cayo toco el suelo sono el metal clavandose en la madera y Akko se asusto un poco pero se recupero, agarro la daga y la puso bajo su cama para que nadie la encontrara para despues salir de ahi. Pero lo que no sabia es, que fuera de la ventana, la vigilaban dos ojos azules de gato.  
_ YYYYYY eso es todo espero que les este gustando porque aun estoy preparando el segundo y tambien pienso en la idea de hacer un crossover musical con canciones de dagames que opinan ¿eh?

Bueno nos ultra-vimos locos Nos vemos en el segundo capitulo. 


	2. Capitulo 2 Nueva Amiga

Capitulo 2

Primero que nada empece a pensar que el crossover musical no seria tan buena idea y segundo, se que el capitulo anterior era corto, pero era que los escribi en el celu y aqui se veia un poco más largo asi que posible intente hacerlos un poco más largos ¿ok?  
Little Witch academia no me pertenece.  
_

Nueva Amiga

Eran las 8:00 p.m. Akko estaba sentada en un banco con la nota que se encontro en su habitación.

"Hmm..." pensaba Akko mientras mira las estrellas y se imagina como es esa tal 'Maeve' que le dio la carta.

Quizas era rubia con ojos azules Como Diana, o pelirroja y divertida como Chariot. Fuese como fuese la llamo alli por alguna razón.

"Son bonitas las estrellas esta noche ¿No?" Dijo una voz con un ligero tono frances pero infantil a la par de Akko.  
"Kiaaaaaaa" grito Akko asustada por la voz repentina de una persona que estaba a la par suya y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando o como llego sin hacer ruido.  
Luego se pone a analizar a la persona que tenia a la par. Tenia ojos azules con unas pupilas que de casualidad parece de gato,llevaba puesto unas botas marrones con cintas azules que rodean las suelas y partes superiores de la botas, un pantalon azul delgado, una camisa gris y tambien una capa que era algo particular, ya que en las orillas brillan en un parpadeo lento luces rosadas lo cual significa que es magico. Pero, hay dos cosas más llamativas, el cabello rosa con dos tipo coletas azules en el pelo del frente y las dagas colgadas en su sueter, las cuales se parecen a la que se encontro en su cuarto.

"¿Tu eres Maeve?" Pregunto Akko aun un poco confundida.

"Sep, Maeve of Blades a su servicio" dijo inclinandose como si fuera una sirviente a lo cual a Akko le dio algo de risa.

"Bueno... ¿y tu eres?" dijo Maeve preguntando el nombre de Akko.

"Oh, lo siento" dijo Akko algo avergonzada "yo soy Atsuko Kagari, pero todos me llaman 'Akko'. Dijo cortesmente Akko a Maeve.  
"Bueno Akko, tal parece que si viste la nota"  
Dijo Maeve viendo el pedazo de papel en la mano de Akko.

"Y como no la podria notar, si tenia una daga plantada en ella" dijo Akko

"Hablando de Dagas, ¿donde la tienes?" Pregunto sabiendo que alguien le peeguntaria por que la tiene.

"No te preocupes esta bien escondida" dijo Akko con seguridad en su voz sabiendo que nadie le gusta buscar bajo la cama.

"Bien, entonces..." dijo Maeve pensando lo que iba a decir "estas aqui, y yo tambien y..."

"Bueno creo que me por alguna razon, la cual quiero saber"dijo Akko con algo de seguridad pero con algo de nervios.  
"Bueno sii... lo que pasa es que es algo que te hara pensar bastante" dijo Maeve aun pensando como se lo iba a decir.  
"Continuaaa" dijo Akko haciendo un gesto con la mano para que siguiera.

"Bien bien sere directa -inhala profundamente- te voy a dar una nueva vida" dijo de manera directa a Akko.

"¿una nueva vida? ¿de que estas hablando?" Pregunta Akko cofundida, con miedo pensando en lo peor.

"Algo como... empezar de nuevo, pero no hablo de nacer de nuevo ni nada por el estilo. Hablo de dejar esto" Dijo señalando la Academia " y hacer de lo que quieras"

"Pero, ¿porque yo habria de dejar la academia?" Akko pregunto un poco molesta por decirle que lo dejara todo.

"Mira a esto era a lo que queria llegar, te eh visto durante estos dias y eh visto a una persona a la cual, nadie la respeta, casi nadie la apoya, que todo no sale como ella quiere aunque lo intente, y que casi no puede ganar, por eso estoy haciendo esto, intento ayudarte" dijo intentando explicarle a Akko que ella se preocupa por ella al igual que lotte.

"Pero"

"Mira se que es dificil asi que te voy a dar tiempo a que decidas, mientras tanto quiero que conserves esto" dijo Maeve dandole una clase de brazalete.

Era color plata conunas dos piedras rojas en polos opuestos una de la otra.

"Wow" dijo Akko viendo el brazalete.

"Pontelo cuando este en problemas o en peligro, ¿ok?"

"Si"

"Bien, Ah y si necesitas a una amiga de confianza solo toca la daga y sabras donde estoy" dijo Maeve antes de que se fuera a hacer parkour en las paredes de la academia.

"Espera" Grito Akko, pero al ver a Maeve saltar tan alto y correr a una velocidad increible le hizo pensar ¿como lo hacia?.

"¿Para que sirve esto?" Dijo en duda Akko sin saber que el dia de mañana una noticia terrible esta a punto de llegar

_  
Y bueno capitulo 2 terminado ¿que les parecio? Y antes de que me vengan haters voy a aclarar cosas 1: estoy empezando clases asi que me costar subir capitulos.  
2: como dije anteriormente, lo hago en celu, asi que podrian verse cortos en pc Y 3: ¿Porque Calificado como M? Por lo que se viene en el siguiente capitulo Y bueno

Bueno nos ultra-vimos locos

En el siguiente capitulo, bye. 


	3. Cap 3 La noticia y La decisión

**Capitulo 3: La noticia y La decisión**

 **Primero que nada quiero decir que eh notado los errores de ortografía e intentare no cometer más de estos ¿ok?**

 **Y segundo: pensaba en hacer este capitulo un poco menos corto pero, no prometo nada.**

 **Little Witch Academia no me pertenece**

"Hmm"Akko seguia pensando en ese brazalete que le dio maeve mientras caminaba a su dormitorio

Solo en caso de emergencia estaba pregutandose cosas como ¿A qué se refiere con emergencia? ¿comó me ayudara un simple brazalete?

Seguia haciendose esas preguntas hasta que al doblar la esquina se tropezo con otra estudiante.

"Aaay, lo siento" dijo con los ojos cerrados hasta que decidio ver con quien se choco. Se sorprendio al ver a la estudiante prodigio de Luna Nova, La señorita Diana Cavendish.

"¿¡D-Diana!?" Dijo Akko sorprendida de encontrarsela en medio camino.

"¿Akko?" Dijo ella con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba y le ofrecia la mano a Akko, la cual ella acepto "¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera de tu dormitorio?" Dijo con algo de severidad.

"Eehh y-yo..." estaba pensando en que decirle a Diana. ¿Ahora que le digo? Obiamente no que estuvo con una persona completamente extraña en medio de la noche, eso seguro. Pensaba Akko.

"Sabes que, mejor no me meto en tus asuntos" dijo de manera que quizo seguir su camino sin problemas que se puedan provocar por tal japonesa. "Solo fijate por donde caminas" dijo ya yendose a seguir su guardia nocturna.

"O-Ok, adios Diana" se despidio con algo de preocupación de que haya visto el brazalete que Maeve le dio, que de manera extraña se lo puso cuando cayo.(magiaaa XD)

"Bien,bien no paso nada" se acerca a su habitación cuando de repente escucha una voz.

"¡Eehhh!, ¿q-quién anda ahí?"pregunto sin tener respuesta.

"¿Holaaa?" Aun sin respuesta.

"De seguro no fue nada" dijo pensando que es solo su conciencia.

Luego de eso se propuso a entrar y ver que lotte y sucy estaban dormidas.

"*suspiro* estan dormidas" dijo la chica de ojos rubi.

Lista para dormir se hizo una ultima pregunta antes de acostarse: ¿acaso Maeve decia la verdad? ¿ella solo fracasa y ella le quiere ayudar a tomar otro camino?.

Pensando en eso cerro sus ojos para asi poder descansar y pensar en todo esto en la mañana.

/\/\/\/

Era de dia y Lotte estaba intentando levantar a su amiga la cual se quedo dormida (como siempre, Akko es Akko.)

"Akko, Akko despierta que llegaremos tarde"

"Solo 5 minutos más" dijo cansada la chica debajo de su manta.

"Hmmm... ¡Ah! "Penso Lotte en una idea "Oye Akkoo, si te levantas te coseguire pasteeeel".

"¡ESTOY DESPIERTA!" Dijo Akko casi gritando, de manera que olvido que estaba en la parte baja de una litera, lo cual provoco un buen golpe en la cabeza. "Auuuuh"

"*suspiro* al fin te levantas, ahora alistate que si llegamos tarde nos obligaran a limpiar todas las ventanas de Luna Nova" dijo Lotte con preocupación al final, ya que eso no era muy bonito que digamos ( _ustedes han visto cuanta ventanas tiene ese lugar, osea por dios)._

"Claro no me tomara más de 5 minutos" dijo Akko "Ah y ¿Sucy?".

"Ayy buenooo... ella no le importaba si te levantaras o no, ella se fue temprano para evitar 'Akkoblemas' "(fusión de Akko+problemas).

Despues de que Akko se tomo su tiempo para alistarse, salieron corriendo a su clase la cual impresionantemente y milagrosamente, por obras del gran Señor... habia empezado hace unos segundos. ( _¿Qué? ¿esperaban que lo lograran? Por favor ustedes conocen a Akko y eso siempre le pasa, por eso no lo cambio, jajaja XD)._

"Señorita Kagari, como siempre tarde, alegrensen de que una de su grupo llego a tiempo, sino las hubiesemos castigado" dijo Finnelan (creo que haci se escribia) con seriedad hacia la chica problematica.

"Si, profesora" dijo Akko sentandose junto a Sucy para decirle en susurro gracias ya que les salvo el pellejo a su grupo, lo cual Sucy le dijo que ahora para devolverle el favor tendra que probar una de sus pociones como la conejilla de indias que es para Sucy, a lo cual Akko solo trgo saliva.

/\/\/\/

Despues el dia siguio igual como de costumbre, solo que Akko noto un pequeño cambio en ella despues de la tercera clase, sintio que podia ver más lejos y más claro. Tan bien, que vio a Amanda al otro lado de la cafetería de manera como si estuviera como a una mesa de diferencia.

"Vaya pero miren quien es, la chica tardia" dijo Barbara que estaba detras de ella, luego Hanna continuo.

"Siii, tal parece que nunca vas a hacer algo bien en tu vida" dijo Hanna con su tono burlon natural (esas chicas casi no me caen bien pero, tengo que ponerlas alguna vez aqui).

Antes de que Akko pudiera responderles algo Diana intervino y le dijo "Sabes, eso te pasa por andar tan tarde en la noche, hazte un horario, asi tal vez aprendas a ser puntual alguna vez" al terminar se fue a su mesa siendo seguida de Hanna y Barbara.

"Hmmm" hizo Akko con frustración "Porque siempre se burlan, yo solo llego tarde y ya soy el centro de atención para burlas" dijo con tristeza.

"Solo ignoralas Akko, ¿sabes? Si quieres podemos salir despues de clases, e ir a la ciudad a pasear, de todosmodos es viernes" dijo Lotte intentando consolar a su amiga.

"Ooo, si quieres solo les prestas atención y haces lo que ellas dicen" dijo Sucy con una pequeña sonrisa malvada en su cara "pero, es tu decisión".

"¡Sucy!"

"Gracias chicas, pero mejor me voy a quedar en la habitación" dijo una Akko algo deprimida, respondiendo el consuelo de Lotte.

Y eso hizo despues de clases las cuales fueron un largo infierno para Akko (¿y para quién no? :'v).

Unas Horas más tarde (leer esto con la voz del narrador de bob esponja :v)

Akko estaba en su cama aun deprimida, pensando que Maeve tenia una razón para salir de ese lugar.

Luego tocaron a la puerta, Akko penso que se rian Lotte y Sucy, que regresan del paseo, pero luego escucho que decian al otro lado "El CORREOOO" en voz alta. Akko se levanto y fue a la puerta solo para ser recibida por un duende pequeño y azul. (Lo hize haci porque yolo... y porque los verdes me cansan)

"Usted es Atsuko Kagari" dijo el duende.

"¿Sí?"

"Entrega para usted" dijo entregandole una carta ordinaria "que tenga buen dia" dijo el duende antes de irse a entregar más cartas.

"Arigato" dijo Akko despidiendose del duende y cerrando la puerta.

Empezo a ver la carta y supo quien se la envio gracias a una firma en forma de K/ que reconocia, era de su madre.

"¡Ayy! que bien una carta de mi madre" dijo con entusiasmo la japonesa sabiendo que su madre solo envia cartas por algo importante, entonces se puso seria (si como no XD) y empezo a leer la carta.

親愛なるAkko、あなたが良いニュースを期待していることは知っていますが、それはあなたの父と私の前夜に戦った、私たちはしばらくの間分離することを決めました。 あなたが強く留まること。

愛情をもって、あなたの愛する母.

( _Ya,ya fuera de bromas, aqui la traducción)_

Querida Akko, se que estaras esperando una buena noticia, pero no es asi, tu padre y yo, nos peleamos la noche anterior y decidimos separarnos por un tiempo, lo siento, pero tenia que contarte, espero que la pases bien en luna nova y que te mantegas fuerte.

Con cariño Madre.

A leer esto, Akko no pudo hacer nada más que caer al suelo y llorar, ya que no solo llego tarde a clases, o el equipo azul se burlara, esto era mucho peor que eso, sus padres se divorciarian, esto ya era el colmo, la gota que colmo el vaso. Ella ya no queria estar ahi.

Entonces recordo lo que dijo Maev

 ***Flashback***

 **"y si necesitas a una amiga de confianza, solo toca la daga y sabras donde estoy"**

 ***Fin del flashback***

 **(Si lo se muy poco para un flasback XD)**

"La daga" dijo con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

La empezo a buscar bajo la cama y la encontro, entonces justo cuando la toco sintio una sensación de saber donde estaba, entonces se limpio las lagrimas se preparo y salio de Luna Nova a donde se encontraria con Maeve.

*En la ciudad* (que no se como se llama)

"Maeve" decia Akko repetidas veces en el lugar de donde la daga le dijo que estaba Maeve.

"Hola"dijo Mave asustando a Akko ya que aparecio detras de ella de la nada.

"Todavia no me acostumbro a eso" dijo Akko levantandose y limpiandose la ropa.

"Bueno, lo siento"

...

"Buenooo.. ¿me llamabas?" Dijo Maeve un poco incomoda por el silencio.

"¡Ah! Si claro" dijo con un tono un poco deprimido "*inhala*quiero hablar sobre eso de la 'nueva vida' que dijiste" dijo la chica sin más rodeos.

"¿Enserio?... wow no me lo esperaba tan rapido, esperaba que te tomaras uno dias pero, esta bien, ¿la vas a aceptar si o no?"

"Sí, sí aceptare la propuesta" dijo con un tono un poco sombrio para ser verdad que fuera Akko.

"Ok, pero primero hay que hacerlo a lo grande" le dijo Maeve.

"¿Eh? ¿Hacer en grande que?" Pregunta una Akko algo confundida.

Tu final en esa vida, no puede ser la misma persona si cambias de vida asi que... tengo un plan.

Y asi Maeve cuenta su plan a Akko para que una nueva historia se marque en su vida.

 **Y bueno aqui tercer capitulo, un poco sad si digo la verdad.**

 **Hmm... ¡Ah! Ya se que decir**

 ***inhala***

 **Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso**

 **Si... eso y que espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Y si no legusto no me importa, ya que ustedes tienen unos, yo tengo otros. Y siempre sera asi.**

 **No olviden hacer review y seguir (no los obligo es solo si quieren)**

 **Yyyyy**

 **NOS REVIMOS-LOCOS**

 **CHAOO**


	4. Capítulo 4 El plan exitoso y la búsqueda

**Hola que tal.**

 **Primero quiero decir gracias a la gente que apoya este fic y en especial a 《** **qjaro2003》** **por apoyarme con su review, y te respondo que no lo dejare sin terminar.**

 **Y bueno ahora si, a la Historia**.

Cap 4 El plan exitoso y la busqueda

-y ese es el plan- dijo Maeve a Akko terminando de explicar su plan.

-Pues... es algo confuso-

-no te preocupes, solo necesito una clase tuya que sea al aire libre-.

-Buenooo- pensaba Akko - creo que esta la de vuelo-dijo al final.

-Bien, con eso es suficiente. ¡Ah! Espera casi se me olvida, necesito testigos.- le cuenta Maeve.

-¿Testigos? ¿qué no la clase entera va ser testigos?- dijo Akko algo confundida.

-No exactamente, solo necesito dos, luego que esos dos corran la voz, y listo- explica con seguridad la pelirosa.

-¿Ok? Supongo que sirve también- dijo Akko pensando en esa idea.

-...-

-...-

Entraron en un silencio incomodo entre ellas mientra escuchaban a mas personas hablar, niños jugar, etc.

-Yyyyyy... ¿ahora qué?-

-No lo sé... que tal si damos un paseo-

-Siiii, me parece bien-

Y asi Ambas se fueron a dar un paseo por la plaza.

Mientras lo hacian Maeve le conto a Akko porque exactamente le ayudo y sobre como termino asi.

-Y bueno, en resumen, mis padres me consideraron como un error y me dejaron en un orfanato, del cual obviamente escape y empece mi aventura- dijo Maeve con una tranquilidad no tan tranquila, ya que ese recuerdo solo le trae tristeza.

-Yyyy... como sobrevivias- pregunto Akko.

-pues como cualquiera sin hogar, robaba, era dificil al principio, pero gracias a mis años de experiencia y este sueter, logre conseguirlo-

-Aah, bueno, creo que es entendible-dijo Akko entendiendo la situación de Maeve -¿sabes porqué tome la decisión tan pronto?-

-No, más bien, iba a preguntartelo- dijo Maeve con curiosidad.

-Pues, aqui esta la razón- dijo entregandole la carta de su madre.

-hm *asiente* hmhm *asiente* no entiendo estos jeroglificos- dijo, ya que ella no entendia japones.

-Lo que dice es que *suspiro*, mis padres se van a disvorciar, y no se si van a estar juntos otra vez- dijo Akko, aguantando las ganas de llorar al mencionar la situación familiar, claro que una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos.

Esto fue notado por Maeve y la abrazo como si fuera una hermana mayor, abrazando a la menor con cariño, lo cual hizo que Akko se sintiera mejor, devolviendo el abrazo.

-Sabes- dijo Akko -eres como la hermana que nunca tuve- dijo una sonriente Akko.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Maeve guiñandole el ojo a Akko.

-Bueno creo que volvere a Luna Nova para evitar problemas-

-es comprensible, y te recomiendo que no te dejes el brazalete tanto tiempo, podria hacer cambios inesperados- le dijo, ya que se notaba fisicamente en Akko.

Sus ojos rojos eran un poco más gatunos, además de tener puntas rojas en el cabello.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro! - dijo quitandoselo, y volviendo a su estado normal.- Bueno, entonces ¿ejecutaremos el plan el lunes?- pregunto Akko para asegurar.

-El lunes sin falta karnal- dijo Maeve, intendado imitar acento mexicano, lo cual hizo que ella y Akko se rieran.

-Bueno, adios- se despidio Akko de la Pelirosa.

-Adios- decia Maeve mientras movia la mano para despedirse -*suspiro* creo que podria funcionar esta nueva vida- dijo antes de subir el edificio donde se encontraba.

Un finde semana más tarde **(me da un poco de pereza tener que escribir que sucedio XD)**

-¡Akko, hey Akko!- Decia Lotte a su compañera que estaba ¿buscando algo o alguien? Fuera del campus -Akko ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando?-

-Eeehhh... nada, nada- dijo sin reproches para que no supieran que iba a pasar en esa clase.

-Vale, si tu lo dices- dijo Lotte aun un poco confusa.

-¡Muy bien chicas, hoy vamos a tener un corto quiz y luego pueden practicar un poco más de vuelo!- grito la profesora de vuelo **(la cual no se como se llama XD) a los estudiantes.**

Esa clase era algo tarde como por ahi de las 4:00 o 5:00 pm, lo cual era la hora perfecta para ejecutar el plan.

-¡La primera prueba va ser desde esta torre!- grito señalando la torre de la par -La primera es Sucy Mabanvaran (creo que asi se escribe no se :v)

Como cuaquiera Sucy subio a la torre y salio volando de una a la otra sin problemas.

-¡Siguiente, Amanda O'Neil!- dijo la profe.

Amanda lo hizo como Sucy solo que con acrobacias y más velocidad.

-¡Señorita O'Neil, Cuantas veces le tengo que decir que sin acrobacias en la clase!- dijo la profesora algo molesta porque ya es la 6ta vez este mes.

Asi continuaron hasta que llego el momento de la verdad.

-¡Atsuko Kagari! ¡Su turno!- dijo para que Kagari se preparara.

-Tal parece que tendrems muchas carcajadas hoy- dijo barbara entre estudiantes en susurros haciendo reir a casi todas las compañeras.

-Si, ademas de que la torre es más alta entonces era más divertido- Hanna concluyo, haciendo que se rian aun más haciendo que Kagari se fuera dentro de la torre para subir y volar su escoba.

Justo a mitad de las escaleras Akko encontro a Maeve recostada a la pared.

-No te preocupes, el dolor sera temporal- le dijo Maeve tomando el hombro de Akko, refiriendose a Hanna y Barabara.

-Eso espero- dijo Akko llegando a la cima de la torre. Justo estaba subiendo su escoba cuando dijo en silencio a los que queria adios, ya que sabia que ahi su vida cambiara para siempre -Adios, Lotte,Sucy,Amanda,Jasminka,Constanze... y Diana- dijo al final, ya que dejaria a su "rival" sin competencia.

Entonces se tiro de la torre con la escoba, sin decir "TIA FREYRE" como seria para volar, solo caia en picada de la torre.

-¡SEÑORITA KAGAR!- grito la profesora al ver a Akko caer en picada.

-¡AKKO!- grito Lotte, viendo la posibe muerte segura de su amiga.

-~¡Good Niiight!~- dijo con una voz melodiosa una voz francesa, cegando y dejando a oscuras la vista de cada persona alrededor.

Todas las estudiantes tenian miedo, y justo cuando termino vieron que no estaba Atsuko Kagari, bueno, no solo no estaba ella, sino que tampoco Hanna y Barbara.

En algun lugar abandonado. (Luego del evento anterior ok :v)

-Auuuhh, mi cabeza- decia una Hanna desorientada -¿donde estoy?-

-¡Hanna!- grita a lo lejos una Barbara precupada, mientras se acercaba.

-¿Barbara, donde estamos?- dijo Hanna con algo de miedo.

-No lo se pero, segun veo este lugar parece un subterraneo- dijo barbara al ver el tren descarrilado del fondo -Pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es salir de aqui-

-Si-

Justo iban a irse cuando escucharon un gemido de dolor. Cuando voltearon a ver hacia donde venia el sonido vieron a una Akko debajo de una cantidad de escombros algo alta.

-¡¿Akko?!- dijeron al unisono.

-Ayudaaaa...- dijo casi sin voz.

Hanna y Barbara no dudaron en ayudarla ya que, aunque saben que ella es un desastre, es una persona, y ellas no piensan debar a alguien atras, no importa quien sea. Entoces decidieron empezar a levantar los escombros y sacar a Akko

-G-g-gracias- dijo Akko jadeando un poco por aire.

-De nada, pero eso no significa que seamos amigas, ¿ok?- dijo Hanna explicando a Akko.

-Si, solo lo hacemos porque no somos criaturas sin corazon- termina explicando Barbara.

-Claro, Claro, se entiende- decia Akko ya recuperandose.

-Ok, ya que explicamos todo salgamos de aqui- dijo Barbara, a lo cual Akko y Hanna asintieron.

Estaban corriendo en busca de la salida, buscaron por alrededor de 30 minutos hasta que encontraron una.

-Al fin, una salida- decia Barbara con Emoción.

-Despues de salir de aqui vamos a Luna Nova y pensaremos como terminamos aqui- ideo Hanna.

Pero justo cuando iban a salir una Sombra atrapa a Akko y la agarra de manera que la hace incapaz de escapar.

-¿Van a algun lado?- dice la figura a Hanna y Barbara.

-¡Oye!, ¿Que piensas hacer?- pregunta Barbara intentando desenfundar su varita, pero se da cuenta de que no tiene su varita en su cinturon -¡¿Eh!? ¿Y mi varita?-

-yo tampoco tengo la mia- le cuenta Hanna.

-Aaauuuh, que lastima, saben que les dare dos opciones- dijo la figura, ahora revelada como una chica, a las chicas -Pueden correr a su colegio y escapar, o pelean y la salvan a ella- dijo la chica, que al terminar la frase, agarra una daga y la pone la punta sobre el pecho de Akko.

-¡No la escuchen!, ¡salgan de aqui rapido!- Grito Akko a las chicas, ya que no queria que salieran heridas.

-Haganle caso, es una buena elección para personas miedosas- dijo la mujer.

Rapidamente, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, Hanna y Barbara corren hacia la salida como si no hubiera un mañana. Tan pronto como salen, escuchan un grito en eco en el interior del subterraneo, dejando en claro lo que habia pasado.

-...-

-...-

-Somos cobardes- Susurro Hanna.

-¿Qué?-

-¡QUE SOMOS UNA COBARDES, DEJAMOS A ALGUIEN DETRAS POR NUESTRO MIEDO A MORIR Y AHORA ELLA PAGO EL PRECIO DE LA MUERTE POR NOSOTRAS, ELLA NO MERECIA PAGAR EL PRECIO, PERO DIO SU VIDA PARA QUE PUDIERAMOS SALIR!- grito Hanna con bastante lagrimas en los ojos.

Barbara quedo estupefacta por la reacción de su mejor amiga, pero ella tenia razón, por su cobardia alguien murio, alguien inocente que no merecia terminar asi.

-... Deberiamos ir a Luna Nova a dar las noticias, tal parece que es nuestra unica opción ahora- dijo Barbara calmando a su amiga, la cual la abrazo mientras lloraba.

-si, si creo que es lo unico que es lo unico que podemos hacer ahora- dijo Hanna, recuperando un poco la compostura y limpiandose las lagrimas.

Luego de esto se alejan de donde estaban para dirigirse a Luna Nova, la cual se encontraba lejos, entonces cuando llegaron era algo tarde (com pm), y despues de entrar, las primeras personas en recibirlas fueron Diana, Lotte y Sucy.

-¡Chicas!- dijo Diana con emoción y no le importo la hora solose acerco a ellas, las abrazo, y las interrogo -¿Donde estaban?,¿Estan bien?, ¿Se hicieron daño?- y justo cuando iba a preguntar más Barbara empezo a hablar.

-La verdad estamos bien, estabamos en un tipo subterraneo, pero logramos salir sanas y salvas- dijo con seriedad y melancolismo.

Luego de eso Lotte y Sucy se acercaron y Lotte pregunto -¿Akko estaba con ustedes?-

-Ella...- empezo Hanna con casi lagrimas en los ojos -Ella no lo logro- dijo Hanna de manera que se iba a quebrar en llanto en cualquier momento.

-Q-qué, ¿de qué estas hablando de que no lo logro?- pregunto Lotte pensando en lo peor.

-¡ELLA NO SOBREVIVIO!- grito Hanna, dejando a todos estupefactos -¡Justo cuando estabamos saliendo, una mujer la atrapo... y dijo que si nos ibamos nos dejaria vivir... ¡Y POR CULPA DE NUESTRA COBARDIA ELLA MURIO!- termino Hanna, quebrando en llanto.

Esto hizo que Lotte, Sucy y Diana quedaran atonitas al escuchar esto.

-Sentimos haber sido unas completas cobardes, debimos ser nosotras en su lugar- dijo barbara consolando a su amiga otra vez.

-Akko- dijo la voz quebrada de Lotte y justo iba a llorar, Sucy la abraza y le dice

-tranquila, yo tambien la extrañare-

Mientras que Lotte lloraba poco a poco sobre el hombro de Sucy (la cual lloraba internamente), Diana se acerco a Hanna y Barbara y les dijo

-No se preocupen, estoy segura de que Akko ya las habra perdonado en el más alla- dijo una Diana que, aunque este destrozada por dentro, lograba mantener su postura.

-Pero, pero, lamanera en que la tratabamos..., ella no merecia eso- Decia Hanna mientras se recuperaba de las lagrimas.

-Hanna, Barbara- empezo Lotte, que se habia recuperado del llanto- no las culpamos de nada, ustedes solo tomaron una decisión, pero no fueron ustedes las responsables del asesinato, sino la mujer que la atrapo-explico Lotte, abrazandolas a ambas como si fueran amigas del alma.

Y, envez de alejarse, la abrazaron de vuelta.

-Gracias Lotte- dijo Hanna.

-Gracias por perdonarnos- concluyo Barbara.

Fue un momento de silencio, pero un silencio comodo el que se apodero en ese pequeño lapso del tiempo, hasta que que Sucy pregunto

-y ¿como era esa mujer exactamente?-

-B-Bueno... ella era algo alta- empezo Barbara - pero no la vi bien- dijo algo triste, ya que sabia que no podia ayudar mucho.

-yo si la vi bien- dijo Hanna empezando a explicar como era - Tenia ojos azules con unas pupilas que de casualidad parece de gato,llevaba puesto unas botas marrones con cintas azules que rodean las suelas y partes superiores de la botas, un pantalon azul delgado, una camisa gris y tambien una capa que era algo particular, ya que en las orillas brillan en un parpadeo lento luces rosadas lo cual significa que es magico. Pero, hay dos cosas más llamativas, el cabello rosa con dos tipo coletas azules en el pelo del frente y las dagas colgadas en su sueter- explico Hanna como si la hubiese vistode cerca.

-Wow, parece que eres buena memorizando apariencias- le dijo Diana con untono bastante particular para see de ella.

-Es algo de familia- dijo Hanna rascandose tras la cabeza, pensando en ese don familiar.

-Bueno, creo que ya sabemos a quien tenemos que buscar y atrapar- dijo Sucy

Luego de eso todas asintieron pensando en lo mismo. Buscar y atrapar a la Asesina.

 **Yyyyy Bueno, capitulo 4 terminado, me tarde un poco en subirlo pero, es por los problemas de cualquier persona: estudios, tareas, proyectos.**

 **Ademas, son las 3:30 am y me tengo que levantar temprano. Peroo bueno.**

 **Espero que les alla gustado, dejen su review, seguidme y denle fav (recuerden que no los obligo a nada).**

 **Y nos revimos locos hasta el siguiente capitulo, Bye bye.**


	5. Capitulo 5 empieza la Nueva Vida

Hey, amigos **GustavoBV** vuelve, lamento la espera, pero ya cumpli con mis tareas y tengo un corto tiempo libre (porque en mayo empiezan examenes :'v) para continuar esto.

 **Tambien quiero agradecer a 《** **Fer》** **y a 《** **THE DREAMBENDER》** **por apoyarme con sus reviews.**

 **Y nada más, vamos a la historia.**

 **Cap 5:Empieza la nueva vida**

¡AAAAAHHhhhh...! Grito una chica justo cuando las otras dos salieron del lugar del subterraneo.

Justo habia un silencio en esos momentos.

-ya se fueron- susurro Akko a Maeve.

-no lo se, pero sigueme, conozco otra salida- le susurra Maeve dirigiendola por una ruta alternativa.

Unos minutos más tarde.

-Yyyyyy, listo- decia Maeve ya saliendo del subterraneo por otra salida que se encontraba algo lejos del lugar de la primera salida -Ahora, hay que empezar-

-¿Empezar a que?- pregunta Akko.

-Emezar tu nueva vida- le cuenta Maeve -Bien, lo primero es un cambio de apariencia, ya que no puedes empezar otra vida siendo la persona de la antigua-

-Bu-bueno, creo que es verdad- dice Akko -Entonces, ¿Que me cambio?-

-Puesss... Todo- dice Maeve aclarando -pero no te preocupes, sigueme y te conseguire algo, pero mientras, ve poniendote el brazalete por si acaso-

-¡Oh!, ¡Claro!- dice Akko.

Entonces se pone el brazalete y de repente sus puntas rojas del cabello vuelven a exepción de que, esta vez, los ojos no se hiceron gatunos, sino que cambiaron de color de rojo a verde.

-Bien, de camino a donde vamos, ve buscando un nuevo nombre- le dice Maeve.

-Ok-

Mientras tanto en otra parte

O por Dios! ¿Es eso verdad?- pregunta la maestra Ursula ya que las chicas le contaron lo que paso con Akko y la chica misteriosa.

-Si maestra Ursula, lamentamos nuestra cobardia- decia Hanna deprimida.

-No pasa nada chicas, ustedes no fueron las causantes de esta... tragedia- decia Ursula para calmar al par.

-Bueno, ¿alguna idea de donde esta?- Pregunta Lotte.

-Pues... un ladron o asesino siempre anda en las sombras para no ser descubiertos, asi que normalmente podria andar por los callejones del pueblo o lugares abandonados, como por ejemplo donde estuvieron ustedes- explica la maestra Ursula.

-Pero dudo que viva alli, de seguro tiene algun lugar de refugio o algo asi- decia Diana pensando sobre la chica.

-Tiene razón Diana, tal vez este en una casa cualquiera o viva fuera de la ciudad- decia Sucy, explicando lugares probables para ocultarse.

-Bueno esto no sera sencillo, pues para averiguarlo, hay que seguirla-

Seguirla, ¿Pero como?, no sabemos ni por donde anda, o que hace- decia Barbara

Por eso tengo una idea de que podemos hacer- dijo Ursula.

Y en ese momento Ursula les muestra su plan a las chicas para detener a la asesina de una vez por todas.

Devuelta con Maeve y Akko

-Que te parece... Tiffany- decia Akko

-Muy de tierrosa- contesta Maeve (para aclara, en mi pais tierros es muy cabron o puta)

-Jennifer-

-Se usa mucho-

-Antonela-

-Muy extravagante-

-Nermia-

-Extraño-

-Lincy-

-Hmm, talvez-

-¡Oh, oh lo tengo!- decia emcionada Akko- que tal Suri-

-¿Y ese nombre? ¿de donde probiene?-

-Pues decidi tomar partes de mi nombre original, como SU de Atsuko y RI de Kagari- explica Akko como creo el nombre.

-Suri, hmmm, si sirve, mucho gusto Suri- decia saludando con la mano.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita Maeve- constesto Akko, sabiendo a que se refiere.

-Bueno, sera un placer trabajar y vivir contigo- decia Maeve.

-Genial,... yyyy ¿Ya llegamos?- pregunta Akko curiosa.

Sep, esta justo Aqui- muestra Maeve la entrada de una tienda ( de acampar de las grades, casi de circo) en las afueras.

La verdad ni Akko se dio cuenta Cuando salieron de la ciudad.

-¿Quieres entrar?- pregunta Maeve.

Akko solo asiente y la sigue.

Ve que el hogar se ve mejor adentro que afuera. La composición era simple una sala , una Habitación con dos amacas, el techo y un gran mantel de puel en el suelo.

-Wow, ¿como conseguiste estas cosas?-

Pueeess, digamos que una amiga me lo regalo- dijo eso por que en verdad robo la capa del techo de una tienda y las amacas de otra.

-Bueno y tal parece que ya tienes una amaca extra-

-Pues si, sabes siempre quise una compañera de cuarto si te digo la verdad- dijo Maeve.

-Sabes, no es tan divertido si tu compañera de cuarto no te usa como conejillo de indias- cuenta Akko recordando a Sucy.

-Pues tal parece que tienes un problema menos- dice Maeve acariciandose el pelo rosado -¡Oh! Casi ze me olvida tu nuevo look- conto llendo a un cofre en la sala (si quieren veanlo como sala :v).

-Claro, ¿Qué usare exactamente?- le pregunta Akko.

-Dejame veeeeerr, ¡Aja! aqui esta- dijo cuando encontro lo que queria.

Era un sueter con capucha, el cual se parecia mucho al de ella, solo que este es rojo y detalles negros, tambien encontro una camisa negra manga corta y unos jeans rasgados, y lo mejor de todo era, ¡Que todo era de la talla de Akko!.

-¡Wow! ¡Que bonito!- decia una japonesa agarrando el sueter y el quit de ropa -me lo pruebo?-

-Nah, mejor mañana, ya es tarde y tenemos que practicar tus metodos de defensa y conseguirte un arma.

-Bueno, creo que *Bostezo* tienes razon- decia una algo cansada Akko, la cual se dirijio a las amacas a descansar.

-Sep- dijo Maeve acostandose en la otra amaca para dormir -Good Night, Suri- dijo en su tono melodioso.

Pero lo unico que escucho fueron pequeños ronquidos de parte de la Japonesa, lo cual recibio con una sonrisa, antes de rendirse al sueño.

Mese más tarde :v

-¡Alto ahi ladronas!- grito un señor al ver dos Jovencitas robar parte de su pan y empezar a correr por los tejados.

-Gracias por el cumplido- dice La pelirosa.

-Siiii y no creas que esta es la ultima vez- Dijo la peli blanca ( antes, aclarar que con el sueter el cabello castaño de Akko paso a blanco, conservando las puntas rojas y los ojos verdes, tambiense corto la cola de caballo que tenia para cambiar más el look, ademas de usar la ropa que recomendo Maeve.

-Apresurate Suri- decia Maeve.

-Voyyyy- decia llegando a los ultimos edificios para luego esconderse y comer un poco.

-Vaya que mejoraste- le cuenta Maeve, ya emque Akko empezo como cualquier ladron, poco a poco.

-Gracias, pues apredi de la mejor- Alago a Maeve.

Luego rieron y comieron pan tranquilamente.

Asi fue por varios Dias, hasta que algo muy increible paso.

 **YYYYYYYY liiiistooo.**

 **Cap5 terminado.**

 **Yo aqui otra vez a llas 3 de las mañana, quemandome las mestañas. Para traer esto, pero ¿Valio la pena?.**

 **Pues yo digo:valio cada maldito segundo.**

 **Yyyy bieno no se de olviden Review,sigan y peleen hasta el final.**

 **Y NOS RE VIMOS LOCOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

 **ADIOOOOOSSS**


	6. Capitulo 6 El fuego

**Antes de empezar tengo que aclarar porque tengo actualizaciones muy lentas.**

 **La razón se divide en tre silabas: Co-le-gio.**

 **Asi de simple, ya que este cole no me deja en paz (osea me dejaron un tanate de tareas para una semana) y les digo que mi profe de E.S. es la peor, ya que me llama irresponsable a mi por no entregar el recado de la tarea cuando habia gente haciendola en la clase!**

 **¡Y A MI ME LLAMAN IRRESPONSABLE! ¡JODER!**

 **Akko:Aahhhh... ¿amigo?**

 **Yo:¡¿QUÉ?!**

 **Akko: *Se asusta* porque no... te relajas un rato yyyy... escribes la historia.**

 **Maeve: Si amigo, todo ese estres no te hace bien, relajate.**

 **Yo:*suspiro* tienen razón chicas yo- Esperen un Minuto ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aqui?! Se supone que deben estar en la historia.**

 **Maeve: pues..., no hay historia sin escritor, asi que salimos un rato.**

 **Yo: pues el escritor volvio, eso significa que ¡la historia continua!.**

 **Akko:Ok entonces.**

 **Yo: Bien empezemos esto. ¡Ah! Tengo que aclarar algo.**

 **Cuando Akko este con Maeve se va a llamar Akko, pero si es con otra persona o alguien esta con ellas se le llamara Suri.**

 **¡listo ahora si que empieze la historia!**

Cap 6 El fuego

-*suspiro* enserio ese tipo si que hace un buen pan- decia Akko dandose unas palmaditas en el abdomen.

-tu lo has dicho, pero necesitaba un toque más de dulzura- diko Maeve.

-El pan es pan y no importa que tipo sea, lo que importa es que sepa bien... y que no se queme- dijo Akko haciendo que ambas se rieran.

-Oye-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Piensas hacer algo esta noche? Digo, podriamos ir por los techos a un concierto en la plaza-le cuenta Maeve a Akoo- se dice que el cantante es buena gente, pero odia a la gente que le pide la canción del 3er capitulo de algo llamado 'BATIM' creo-

 **(El que entendio la referencia entendio :v)**

-Nah, la verdad pensaba quedarme a dormir en la guarida, ya sabes descansar de vez en cuando- respondia Akko poniendo sus manos detras de la cabeza.

-Pero si tu siempre duermes- le dice Maeve

-¡Hey!, tengo un ciclo de sueño aleatorio-

-Aleatorios mis robos- respodio Maeve con un poco de enojo -Sabes que no importa, ve a la guarida si quieres, yo me ire al concierto.

-Bueno, que te diviertas- dicho esto Akko se fue por un sendero que dirigia a la guarida.

-¡Ok! ¡Nos vemos luego!- respondio Maeve despidiendose con la mano -*suspiro* aunque sea nueva vida, supongo que los viejos habitos nunca mueren- dijo antes de irse al pueblo a buscar un tejado para el concierto.

 **Al mismo tiempo en otra parte**

-(POV Diana)

Han pasado meses desde que intentamos atrapar a la asesina, pero no hemos tenido resultados positivos.

Tuvimos que hacer un espacio entre fines de semana para buscarla entre todas, pero algunas veces yo voy sola al terminar las clases.

Ha habido momentos clave en el que la encontramos, pero se logra escapar con algun tipo de hechizo segador, que en verdad me cuesta trabajo creer que con solo decir la oración "Good Night" y mover esas dagas, ya se pueda escapar.

En el caso de los profesores, odiamos hacerlo, pero les tuvimos que mentir diciendo que Akko dejo la Academia por conflictos familiares constantes entre sus padres, era la unica manera de mantener la investigación en secreto.

(POV Normal)

-¡Diana!- gritaba Hannah mientras corria hacia su compañera de equipo.

-¿Qué paso Hannah?- pregunto Diana.

-Hemos investigado varias zonas alrededor de la ciudad y, segun hemos visto, encontramos la guarida- decia Hannah bastante feliz.

Diana se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos de lo sorprendida que esta de que la nueva pista se haya revelado.

-Muy bien hecho, ahora ¿que planean hacer con la guarida?- pregunto Diana, ya que tenian que encargarse de la guarida para poder capturarla más facilmente.

-Bueno pensabamos destruirlas con hechizos de murowa, pero se enteraria de las explosiones y se defenderia- explicaba Hannah - y obviamente no queremos que ninguna salga herida-

-Tienen razon... y que tal si la destruimos de manera lenta pero eficaz- recomendo Diana.

-¿Comó hariamos eso?- pregunto Hannah por que no sabia como destruir algo de manera como dijo Diana.

-Hablo de algo como con fuego, la quemamos solo en partes especificas y el fuego se esparcira por toda la guarida- explicaba Diana a su compañera.

-Suena Excelente- felicito Hannah -¿cuándo atacaremos?- pregunto.

-No hay que perder el tiempo, lo haremos esta noche, a muy tardar a las 11:00 p.m, para que cuando este dentro podamos capturarla cuando salga para escapar del fuego- dijo Diana.

-¡Ah! P-p-pero Diana- dijo un poco nerviosa Hannah -Hay un pequeño problema con ese plan-

-¿El cual es?- pregunto Diana.

-Que la guarida esta ubicada en medio de la naturaleza- decia Hannah con algo de pena.

-Entiendo tu punto, presentia que podia pasar algo peligroso, por eso pondre una domo invisible que mantenga el fuego controlado- decia Diana una parte escencial de su plan.

-Pero ¿la cupula no va a encerrar tambien a la asesina?- le pregunto a Diana sobre si habria problemas con eso.

-Como dije antes, mantendra el fuego controlado, solo eso, no va encerrar a ninguna persona dentro de ella- explica Diana.

-*Suspiro* que alivio- dijo Hannah - entonces ¿esta noche?-

-Si, esta noche la asesina pagara lo que hizo- decia una Diana más seria de lo normal.

-Ok, solo tengo una pregunta más- decia Hannah- pero es un poco personal-

-Bueno no tengo problemas con ese tipo de preguntas, asi que adelante- le dijo Diana, a lo cual Hannah respondio.

-Tu... sentias algo por Akko- dijo Hannah algo nerviosa- ya sabes, porque tu eres la que más le interesa capturar a la persona que acabo con su...- en ese momento Hannah se tapo la boca por que no queria recordar ese momento- Perdon si hable de más- dijo deprimida.

-no te preocupes, no fue tu intención hacerlo- le consuela Diana dandole unas palmaditas en el hombro a su compañera- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta... y-yo- Diana se volteo por que tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- la considere una gran amiga-

-Pero si ustedes nunca estaban juntas, y cuando lo estaban, Akko era quien decia que ella era tu rival- dijo Hannah.

-Pues, ella hizo algo que yo nunca haria- dijo con algo de Tristeza.

-¿Qué cosa Diana?-

-Dar la vida por proteger a cualquiera que pudiera ser salvado- esto lo dijo al punto que parecia que iba a romper en llanto.

-...wow- dijo Hannah al ver a Diana asi.

Luego Diana continuo explicando.

-Es por eso que la quiero capturar, para hacer que page por lo que le hizo Akko, por toda esa sangre derramada en sus manos... y por que ella es un ser que necesita ser castigado a toda costa- termino Diana su discurso con determinación.

-Claro Diana, yo tambien ayudare a capturarla, para compensar la cobardia que tuve en el momento que escape de ella- dijo Hannah, menos, pero también determinada.

-Entonces decidido así, atacaremos esta noche- confirmo Diana.

 **En la noche (asi nada más :v)**

-Estan todas listas- pregunto Diana.

Todas asintieron confirmandole a Diana que lo estan.

-Bien, Fase 1, Lotte, Sucy, vallan- ordeno Diana.

-Si- dijeron ambas antes de usar ' _methamorphi fussie_ ' **(creo que es así)** para tranformarse en animales pequeños, Lotte en un raton y Sucy en una serpiente **(joder Sucy XD).**

la Fase 1 consistia en revisar si la asesina estaba dentro para asegurarse de que la capturarian rapidamente, a lo cual, Lotte y Sucy se ofrecieron.

Estas entraron por un agujero que afortunadamente era del tamaño justo para ambas y empezaron a revisar toda la guarida para encontrar a la asesina.

-La vez Sucy-susurro Lotte a su compañera, la cual era rapida pero sigilosa.

-Si- respondio Sucy- esta acostada durmiendo,asi que sera sencillo-

luego de esto salen sigilosamente por el mismo agujero, para luego volver a la normalidad y decirles a sus amigas que si se encuentra adentro.

-Excelente, la Fase 1 fue un exito- felicito Diana a sus compañeras- ahora toca la Fase 2, Hannah, Barbara-

-Si- dijeron antes de ir a sus puestos.

la Fase 2 era la de quemar los puntos especificos de la guarida que Diana habia indicado, para que el fuego fuera eficaz.

en eso Hannah y Barbara convocan un hechizo de fuego diciendo Igniate para empezar a quemarla.

-Listo Diana- dijeron al volver con la lider, para que asi Diana hiciera su parte.

-Esta bien, mi turno- Dijo Diana montadose en su escoba y empezar a flotar sobre la guarida.

-Dominus lrovitus- dijo Diana para invocar el domo fantasma que mantendria a el fuego controlado.

Ya cuando bajo hacia donde el grupo estaba esta les aviso a todas que se ocultaran en los arbustos del frente, para asi, capturar a su objetivo.

 **Mientras tanto**

~ _Fall into the hands of sorrow_

 _Drawn by the darkest bay_

 _Walk into the pit of silence_

 _I am the one calling your name_

 _I in the name of violence_

 _Sentence you down to hell_

 _Live or you will die_

 _Just for the sake, fetch me the tools_

 _So I create this instrument of Cyanide_ ~

asi iba cantando Maeve mientras volvia a su guarida a descansar despues del concierto que vio.

-Vaya que te perdiste algo muy bueno Akko- dijo mientras miraba el cielo estrellado-este cielo, me recuerda el primer encuentro que tuve con ella, *suspiro* que recuerdos-

Pero ese momento tan lindo se interpuso por un humo que vio en el cielo.

-¿Pero que demo-?- esta no termino la frase al llegarle el olor a quemado -¿Qué se esta queman- oh no, ¡no no no no!-

esta vio al frente para ver el origen del fuego, y, al darse cuenta de donde viene,esta reacciona de manera rapida y corrio hacia donde provenia, pues es ahi donde esta la guarida, es ahi donde esta Akko.

Volviendo a la guarida

-¿Por que no sale, que acaso el fuego la consumio o algo así?- pregunto Hannah al ver que el fuego cubria casi toda la guarida.

-De seguro ya murio en las llamas- decia Sucy algo despreocupada, ya que salio mejor de lo que esperaba- ¿tu que dices Diana?-

-Hmm- Diana analizaba la situación, ya queen su mente pasaban pregutas como ¿porque no sale? ¿murio por las llamas? ¿acaso en realidad no estaba y Sucy se confundio- Sucy, ¿esta segura de que la viste adentro?-

-Si. Vi un cuerpo durmiendo entre las sabanas, asi que debe estar adentro- le confirma Sucy.

-Entonces porqu- Diana no pudo completar la oración al ver que la asesina estaba corriendo hacia la guarida.

-¿PERO QUE?- se preguntaron todas con caras de sorprendidas.

Cuando vieron que estaba frente a la guarida esta estaba negando con la cabeza al ver como el fuego lo consumia todo.

-¿Como es posible?, la vimos adentrode la guarida- decia Sucy un poco impactada por lo que pasa (ojo, solo un poco ¿ok?).

Pero las dejo más atonitas que la asesina, sin dudarlo, entra de un salto a la guarida en llamas.

-¿¡Se esta suicidando?! decia una Lotte atonita al ver las acciones de esta.

-¿Porque lo esta haciendo?- se pregunto Diana.

Justo unos momentos despues sale corriendo de la guarida en llamas, ellas ven como sale de la guarida, pero con algo en los brazos, lo cual era una persona.

-¿Pero qué?- dijo Diana al ver el cuerpo que portaba.

Luego de un momento para el otro, esta cae de rodillas, con algunas quemaduras en la cara y manos, dejando el cuerpo en el piso, pero a la vez lo sacudia con poca fuerza gritando -¡Despierta!,¡Despierta!-

-¿Qué esta haciendo?- pregunto Barbara al verla sacudir el cuerpo.

-¡Por favor no me dejes!, ¡Despierta por favor!- gritaba mientras se le salian las lagrimas, lo cual fue notado por las chicas de Luna Nova -¡Quedate conmigo por favor!, ¡No te vallas!-

al terminar, vieron como esta tosia la chica desmayada mientras se despertaba del desmayo.

-¿Q-q-qué paso?- pregunto co la voz algo ronca la joven, a lo cual fue correspondida por un abrazo.

-¡Estas Viva!-Decia la pelirosa mientras sollozaba de felicidad, abrazando a la peliblanca- Pense que te habia perdido-

Esta estaba atonita, pero se recupero un poco y correspondio el abrazo -Ya no llores, estoy aqui, y jamas me ire- decia mientras acariciaba la espalda de la pelirosa.

y mientras se estaban abrazando, las chicas lo contemplaban como si fuera una novela.

-Vamonos- susurro Diana al grupo.

-P-pero Diana- decia Hannah- Ya la tenemos-

-dije que nos retiremos- susurro un poco más fuerte para que le entendieran que sabia lo que hace.

asi que sin más parloteos todas volvieron a la academia sigilosamente.

Mientras con Maeve y Akko

Maeve lloraba sin parar mientras que Akko la consolaba, mientras, Akko noto las quemaduras de Maeve, lo cual la preocupo bastante.

-¡Oh por Dios! Maeve, ¿Dayobu? (¿Estas Bien?)- le pregunto Akko con un tono algo alto, no tanto por lo poco ronca que esta.

-¡Eso que importa! Lo que importa es que si tu estas bien- le respondio Maeve a Akko, poniendose de rodillas frente a ella, agarrandole los hombros, aun con algunas lagrimas.

-Claro que estoy bien, pero ¡tu estas toda quemada!, ¡necesitamos un medico pero a la de ya!- le decia Akko mientras se levantaba un poco.

-no te preocupes, puedo curarme a mi misma y a ti tambien- dijo aun con unas lagrimas pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Como?- pregunto una algo confudida y adolorida Akko.

-Con una tecnica que aprendi hace años llamada 'Nueve Vidas', trata de que me cura las heridas a mi, o a la persona que quiera- explico Maeve a Akko.

-Wow, parece ser muy util- decia Akko con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo es, bastante- despues de decir eso Maeve saco sus dagas y empezo a darles vueltas en sus palmas mientras un brillo verdoso la cubria.

Al terminar, las quemaduras desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen pasado.

-Wow- decia una Akko bastante sorprendida.

-El problema es que si lo uso en otras personas no es tan eficiente- explico algo triste Maeve.

-No pasa nada Maeve, aun asi puedes hacerlo, eso es lo que importa- le dijo Akko.

-Ok, lo hare- dijo decidida.

Despues se dedico a curar las heridas de Akko las cuales algunas eran leves pero la más grave ocurrio en la mano derecha, la cual Maeve curo, pero dejando un cicatriz.

-lamento lo de la mano, no la puedo curar completamente- decia Maeve algo apenada.

-No te preocupes, al menos lo intentaste- le consolo Akko.

-Bueno, creo que tendremos que buscar otro lugar donde vivir-dijo algo seria Maeve, viendo como la guarida se seguía quemando.

-Almenos seguimos juntas, podemos conseguir una nueva guarida si empezamos a buscarla- Akko decia mientras se ponia de pie, mientras ayudaba a Maeve a levantarse.

-Mientras vamos a descansar a los arboles, tienes que recuperarte- decia Maeve mientras se levantaba y sostenia un poco a Akko, ya que ella estaba algo debil.

-Claro, claro vamos-

y asi se fueron a descansar en la base de un arbol grande para recuperarse del fuego que aun desconocen el origen.

Mientras en Luna Nova, en la torre de la profesora Ursula.

-La teniamos en frente, y la dejamos asi nada más- decia Barbara algo enojada.

-Si, era nuestra oportunidad Diana, ¿Por que dijiste que la dejaramos?-

-Por que, ya encontre una mejor opción- respondio Diana mientras veia las estrellas por la ventana.

-¿Comó que otra opción?- le pregunto Hannah.

-Como vimos, ella no esta sola, tiene un complice y con eso le vamos a capturar- Decia Diana.

-¿Que planeas Diana?- pregunto Lotte con curiosidad.

En esto, Diana se voltea y dice -Lo que planeo es que haremos una toma de rehenes-

 **Wow. WOW.**

 **Dos meses, dos putos meses sin subir capitulo, joder.**

 **enserio se nota que lo deje a un lado esta historia.**

 **Lamento el tiempo de espera, pero ya que estoy en las vacaciones, alfin pude terminar y publicar este capitulo del fanfic.**

 **Tambien perdon si quedo algo corto y si tardo un poco más para subir el siguiente, ya que despues de que se terminen las vacaciones, estare algo ocupado con los estudios.**

 **y tambien tengo que aclarar 2 cosas:**

 **1- lo que dije al principio, fue hace un mes que lo escribi.**

 **y**

 **2- estoy pensando en hacer un crossover de LWA y BNHA, ¿qué les parece?**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap yyyyy**

 **NOS REVIMOS LOCOS**


End file.
